This invention relates to a sealing hole plug device for use in complementary holes formed in deformed surface panels generally made of sheet metal, superimposed panels having axially aligned apertures therein and the like. The angular disposition in ambient space of such panels can differ in many ways.
Such holes are required for many reasons (paint discharge holes access holes for various mountings and so on) and must be perfectly filled after fulfillment of their function.
This invention solves this problem in a more efficient way than any solution proposed heretofore.
Plugging devices are known which comprise a dish shaped plug having a bottom portion, a cylindrical wall, means for engaging said wall and an annular collar or head to be applied against the forward surface of the panel adjacent the edge of the hole.
Plugs of this type are known having a bottom comprising a convex portion extending toward the head thereof while a further improvement thereof provides for a conical form of the bottom portion of the wall surrounding the convex bottom portion. Such a plug made from elastic plastic material also comprises an annular projecting engaging bead extending laterally from the wall such that the plug is mounted in the hole without any possibility of disengagement thereof. Furthermore, it has been suggested to improve tightness by means of a resilient collar or head that is slightly inclined from the inward to the outward direction and toward the panel, i.e. of a conical form such that it can engage against the surface of the panel while deforming elastically and exerting in axially directed pressure when the plug is fitted in.
Moreover, it is known to lay a heat fusible sticking sheet of plastic material between the collar and the rim of the panel hole before insertion of the plug into the latter. The plug is then pushed into the hole and finally the sheet compressed between the collar and the panel is exposed to a sufficient temperature for melting the heat fusible sheet.
However, in certain applications, this type of plug does not provide the required sealing.